OUT II: What's with werewolves?
by HuntressofArtemis192
Summary: Bella, the daughter of Zeus is back with her vampire boyfriend Edward but what happens when she is told to go back to camp by her half-sister because of some strange creatures? Will she stay or will she go? SEQUEL TO OUT FOR REVENGE
1. Chapter 1

**Next Beginning**

**Bella's POV**

It's been months since the last time I was at camp; I left awhile ago to have an actual life outside of the demigod training. When I left camp I hated vampires completely for killing my mother and then my new sort of family. When I spent time with my step-dad in Forks, Washington I ran into a large coven of vampires. One of whom, Edward, changed my views on vampires; he made me understand all vampires weren't all that bad.

When the mates of the vampires that killed my mother came for revenge on me since my sort of family killed their mates, Edward didn't let them kill me and neither did his family, even when the vampires mentioned that I was a vampire killer. I did kill some vampires but not any of the good ones, the yellow eyes, only the ones who were evil, the ones with red eyes.

I was walking home from the woods with Edward when my half-sister Thalia came out of the woods.

"Bells, you have to go back to camp. Now!" Thalia said.

"Why?" I asked.

"We've got a problem, big time." Thalia answered.

Edward was next to ask a question, "What?"

"Lycanthrocropes." Thalia said seriously.

"What?!" Edward and I asked.

"Werewolves, mangy stupid werewolves, we can take it but you have to leave, you know that you can't kill them without silver. And even though they have black eyes instead of blood red or creepy yellow I wouldn't trust them just yet. We've run into a few but haven't been able to get any good shots in." Thalia explained.

I cursed in ancient Greek then asked, "How many."

"So far three but earlier this month there were only two, thank the gods none of them were Lycaon." Thalia said.

"You can say that again." I said. Lycaon hated me and my half-siblings since my dad turned him into the first werewolf.

"Who's Lycaon?" Edward asked.

"He's one of the biggest enemies to a child of Zeus." Thalia said.

"He's the first werewolf, Greek and Roman at least." I added.

Edward looked at me, "Go to somewhere you are safe."

"I'll be fine, I can handle it. They may only be able to be killed with silver when it comes to metals but lightning can hurt them bad." I said trying to convince him I could handle this on my own.

"Bella, you can't just stay here a sitting duck, you should go somewhere safe." Edward pleaded.

"Edward, I've been training for things like this my whole life. Bec made sure of it. If there was one person the werewolves hated more than my dad and my half-siblings it was her." I said. "Speaking about Bec I still have her silver arrow, do you want it back Thals?"

"Not while the werewolves are nearby." Thalia said, "You still have to be armed. Did Bec teach you her tricks for the arrow being a dagger?"

"Yes Thalia, she taught me everything she could."

"Good." Thalia said.

Then my step-dad Charlie pulled up in his car.

"Hello Thalia, what are you doing here?" Charlie asked.

"Just visiting my sister." Thalia said.

"Do you want to stay the night?" Charlie asked her.

"Yes, thank you, I'll get back to the Hunters tomorrow."

"Alright." Charlie said going in.

Edward got a call on his cell phone. He murmured something to the speaker and shut the phone.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Carlisle called, the Volturi have sent something to our house with a warning on it. They want us to figure it out, something about the owners of these objects saying something about vampires, red and yellow eyes." Edward said grimly.

I nodded and Thalia looked at us like we were crazy.

"Edward explained to me that the Volturi are like vampire royalty, and that they probably killed Bec, Lexi, Molly, and Nico." I said to Thalia.

"And you didn't go after them?!"

"Look, I wouldn't be able to handle them all alone. They live in the ancient lands, Italy." I added.

"That makes sense, so are you going to investigate?" Thalia asked.

"I am and if Bella and you want to you can help." Edward said.

"I'm in." I said and Thalia nodded.

The three of us left for the Cullen house and Thalia was on edge, seven vampires in one house. Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper were around a package that was about 4 foot long by 3 feet wide and just a few inches in height.

I went over slowly to the box, and opened it carefully. I was shocked when I looked into what was inside: four swords of different lengths and styles. One was black as a nightmare, three feet long, with silver etching, another was bronze, four foot long, symbol of the Greek only gifted on the hilt, another was gold, short maybe two and three quarters of a foot long, with the symbol of the Romans on the hilt, the last one was bronze, three foot long, symbols of the Greeks and Romans on the hilt. Thalia and I gasped, we knew those swords. They **were** Nico, Molly, Lexi, and Bec's swords, the same ones they had with them all the time.

Our thoughts were interrupted by a howl in the woods.

**A/N: I know, kind of short, but I nearly gave up on posting this, no one seemed to like the last chapter of Out For Revenge and nearly no one told me if I should create a sequel in any way, maybe four people did. So I thank you for reading and please review if you want this to continue. Updates may be unpredictable very soon.**

_**Review replies:**_

__**dmhghsm: SEQUEL IS HERE!**

**Lucky15371: Will do!**

**natalie (guest): Well here is next story.**

**Guest (guest): you can have a cookie... did you like the story?**

**ilovestories778 (guest): Well, a Lycanthrocrope is a Greek/Roman werewolf. And if you think it is all that great PLEASE HELP keep my interest in this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Confusing**

**Bella POV**

Thalia's Hunters' bow and arrows appeared over her shoulder. I knew that she had heard some sort of monster's call.

"That's them, the Lycanthropes." Thalia said.

"You can't be heading out there alone." I said.

"That's why I was in the area; Lady Artemis wanted me to figure this out."

"You still aren't going alone." I said.

"Fine, grab Bec's sword and hit your palm against the hilt, let's go." Thalia said.

"You aren't thinking of going out there are you? And what does she mean 'Bec's sword'?" Edward asked.

"Edward, I have to check it out, I can't let my sister go by herself and she means these swords were the ones Bec, Lexi, Molly, and Nico had. I suggest not touching the blades especially the black one." I said grabbing Bec's old sword and hitting the bottom of the hilt. Its edges became covered with silver. Then I followed Thalia out to investigate the howling.

It didn't take too long, about fifteen minutes from the Cullen house we saw three wolves the size of horses. One was black like Stygian Iron in the lead, two others followed him. Thalia pulled her bow back and I was ready to take one of them down. However, when they saw our weapons they turned around; that wasn't normal.

Thalia and I stood there stunned, Lycanthropes never just ran away. Especially from people like us.

"That's strange." Thalia said.

"Yep." I agreed.

"Keep yourself safe Bells, I have to tell Artemis this." Thalia told me.

"You're leaving me already?" I asked.

"Lieutenant you know, I'm supposed to be the leader when she's not there." Thalia said her bow and quiver disappearing. Then she came up to me and gave me a hug. "Good luck Bells." She said.

"Good luck." I said nodding my head. Then Thalia ran farther into the woods and I went back to the Cullen house.

"Bella, are you alright?"Edward asked when I came back.

"I'm fine; they just ran away, which isn't normal… I'll be keeping an eye out for them." I said.

"You can't just run for danger."

"Don't need to, danger usually finds me." I said with a laugh.

Emmett and Jasper came out and Emmet asked, "About the swords, could you tell us about them?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yea, sure, later."

Then a shimmering Iris Message appeared next to me. Edward knew to get out of sight so not to be caught.

"What now?" I asked throwing in a drachma.

Angela appeared on the other side, "Bells, I've been trying to talk to you. You've been hearing the howling right?"

I nodded once and she continued.

"Well I was talking to Nico, Bec, Molly, and Lexi and the four of them have a bad feeling about it."

"What do they mean?"

"Bec said something about a local legend, werewolves that weren't exactly Lycanthropes but just as dangerous. It's really confusing but when I told her I thought that Bec said, 'Yea, I know, it's very wibbly wobbly.'"

I smiled sadly; Bec used that expression to say something was really confusing.

"And well, my dad found out, he's sending me back to camp."

"What? But you are 18; you can take care of yourself."

"It's my dad; he's lost nearly all of his children he was proud of. He said he didn't want to take the risk of losing another."

I was about to ask a question about how her dad, Hades, could care enough but then I just shook my head.

"So I was trying to find ya to say goodbye. And tell you about the wolves." Angela said.

"Thanks, I knew about the wolves though, my sister came to fight them." I said.

"Thals was here? I wish she would have stopped by… then again my uncle wouldn't like that, the punk clothes and death to Barbie t-shirt would not be on his good side."

"Well, Ang, I have to make sure I'm prepared in case they are Lycanthropes. I'll be fine. See ya."

"See ya!" Angela said before disrupting the mist.

'Gah!' I thought, 'this is so confusing!' I groaned, this wasn't going to be easy.

"Bella, if it keeps you safe I want you to go back to camp." Edward said.

"It's not the safety I'm worried about, I'm just confused. How could they not be Lycanthropes but how could they be?" I said, the facts just didn't add up.

"Bella," Edward said gently, "Don't try to think about it too hard. It will make you more confused and you will make rash decisions."

"I know but I just don't get this, wolves normally are in the Puck's Peak area or the first part of Roman training, not Forks."

"You need to stop thinking about it the answer will come." He said, "Now maybe if you explain to my brothers about the swords you'll feel better."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head jokingly. However I still went back in and explained the swords to the Cullens.

"Each sword was different because of their fighting styles. Nico was known as the Ghost King to some, so he had a sword related to the Underworld. It was etched in silver so he could defend against Lycanthropes. It can send a soul to the Underworld at his will even if it didn't touch the person. Molly's was a Greek style, Celestial bronze. However it could also change to a dagger, she preferred close range fighting. Lexi's was Roman, imperial gold but since she loved archery it also turns into a bow where arrows appear when needed, however the Romans didn't like this. Bec's was the most versatile in my eyes, celestial bronze yes but it would become coated with silver when needed and it turned into a curved short sword she liked to use for capturing an enemy's weapon." I said.

"How did the Volturi send them then?" Carlisle asked, "If they are dangerous, especially the black one, they should have killed the Volturi who sent it. What kind of metal is the black one anyway?"

"I don't know how they weren't killed and it's Stygian Iron, forged in the Underworld." I answered still confused and all of this was making it worse.

**A/N: I know this was a long wait but I have been losing interest due to no one helping me with ideas, purposefully or not, and due to the fact I'm not a big fan of Twilight anymore. So please review if you want to keep this story going or it will be deleted. (Ohh... Doctor Who reference in the A/N...) Oh, and school restarted so I wont have as much time.**

**Replies:**

**mackenzierose157: Thanks! :)**


End file.
